Betting
by Casey the Human
Summary: High School-ish/Modern AU. Marshall Lee made a bet with Bubba about how Fionna and Flame Prince will end up with each other by the end of the year. Flame Prince and Fionna have made a bet about Finn and Flame Princess will get together by the end of the year. While Bonnie and Marcy have decided to make a few little bets of their own. (Some name changes)


**Inside summary:** Marshall Lee Abadeer has decided to make a bet with his best friend, Bubba Gumball, about how Blaise Flame, and Fionna Daniels, a few of their friends, will end up admitting their feelings for each other by the end of the school year. Fionna and Blaise have made a bet about their siblings, Fionna's little brother Finn, and Blaise's half-sister Adara Fire, would end up together by the end of the year. The two fourteen year old's have made a little bet of their own about Marceline and Bonnie admitting their feelings. While all this is happening, Bonnie and Marcy have made a few bets of their own.

**Ships:** Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball, Flame Prince/Fionna, Finn/Flame Princess, Marceline/Princess Bubblegum.

**Special ****_MUST READ_**** notes: **This is a modern day-ish AU fic. Ish. All the characters are in high school, but they still live in a land called Ooo, plus have their 'powers'. (All except Blaise and Adara who can only create fire if their mad, or if they want to. So they can touch people without hurting them.) As you can see, this is going to be a bit difficult at times, so bare with me. I have a whole bunch of background information set up, and if it doesn't get mentioned in the story, I'll release it at the end, or maybe do little stories on it. I thought I'd tell you about the ages, grades, and name set-ups too before I start, so again, you're not confused. I've included a bit of info with Fionna and Finn too.

Finn Carter - 14 Years old, Freshman, little brother of Fionna, the two were adopted into seperate families, but luckily enough the families had them meet each other at a young age, so they grew up together.

Fionna Daniels - 16 Years old, Junior, big sister to Finn, ^ refer to Finn for reasons.

Marshall Lee Abadeer - 17 Years old, Senior, twin to Marceline, younger twin.

Marceline Abadeer - 17 Years old, Senior, twin to Marshall Lee, older twin.

Bubba Gumball - 17 Years old, Senior, cousin to Bonnie, younger cousin.

Bonnibel 'Bonnie' Bubblegum - 17 Years old, Senior, cousin to Bubba, older cousin

Blaise Flame - 16 Years old, Junior, half-brother to Adara.

Adara Fire - 14 Years old, Freshman, half-sister to Blaise

Jake Carter - 29 Years old, guardian of Finn, after Jake's parents (Finn's adoptive parents) died.

Cake Daniels - 29 Years old, guardian of Fionna, adopting her when she was old enough, from her (Cake's) parents.

* * *

There was a small smug smirk on Marshall Lee's face, as he let his body float over to hover by Bubba, who was currently leaning against a locker, glasses on, and nose in a book. The vampire watched as Fionna Daniels and Blaise Flame sat arguing about their siblings of all people. Marshall Lee knew of the best friends' current bet on weather Finn or Adara would make the first move. The funny thing to Marshall Lee about this whole thing was, they were rooting for each others sibling, rather than their own.

"This time its about Finn and Adara." Bubba said, from behind his book. His voice was dull, as it sounded like he was trying to multitask by keeping up a conversation with his friend, while reading.

"They do realize they'll end up making out before those kiddies do." Marshall Lee chuckled, letting his back fall against the locker.

"No," Bubba sighed, almost contently, but not quite. "They're going to keep bickering, and make us sit through it, until we decide to sneak off." Bubba added, closing his book, finally deciding he couldn't multitask. He tucked the novel into his binder, as he looked up at Marshall Lee

"I'll bet you it takes them a month to get together." Marshall Lee put hands on his hips, confidentially.

"I give them to the end of the school year." Bubba rolled his eyes, starting to walk, as Marshall Lee floated after him.

"Do I smell a bet coming on?" Marshall Lee gave a smirk, shifting his face closer to Bubba's, in return, Bubba put his hand on Marshall's cheek to push the older boy away.

"Whatever, Marshall." Bubba rolled his eyes, again.

"Okay its a bet!" Marshall Lee decided.

"What do I get if I win?" Bubba looked to the darker haired boy.

"You'll see." Marshall Lee winked, seductively, with a smirk.

"Oh yip-eee..." Bubba sighed, dully, shaking his head, as he looked away from the boy. Marshall Lee could tell the boy was trying to hide his curiosity. He just could tell.

"Finn!" Adara crossed her arms impatiently, "Hurry up, c'mooon!" she grabbed the boy's white sweatshirt sleeve, and started to pull him from his locker which he was still trying to find things in the cluttered mess.

"Wait! I need to find my...uh...what do we have next after lunch?" Finn stopped for a moment, trying to rack his brain.

"Oh just let me find it." She whipped, letting him go, as she started searching through Finn's locker, finding what he needed for his next three classes in about a minute flat.

"That's because you're a girl." Finn flattened.

"No, that's because you always put the important things - like notebooks - in the back of your locker, and never remember." Adara told him, rolling her eyes, and she started to pull him along again. "You really need to get more organized you know." she said, leading him towards the lunchroom.

Finn nodded, "I know, but I never get around too it..." he said sheepishly, quickly pulling her to the lunch table, quicker than usual, since he had basically heard Fionna and Blaise going at it from down the hallway.

"No, A-" Fionna stopped mid in her tracks, seeing a familiar blonde, and flame-head. She quickly plastered a smile on her face, pretending nothing was being bickered about, as she pulled her little brother into a half-hug, head lock, messing up his head, something he quickly escaped from.

"What was it this time?" Adara asked curiously, looking up at her much taller brother.

"What was what?" Fionna and Blaise asked in unison.

Finn and Adara exchanged looks, just deciding to sit down, and continue a conversation of their own, instead of intruding on Fionna and Blaise's. A few minutes after Marshall Lee and Bubba had arrived, Marceline and Bonnie had been the last to sit, both wavering about how hard the A.P science class is - Or at least Marceline was complaining.

Marceline buried her face in her hands, "I hate school." she mumbled, shaking her head, "Its just a big pain in the ass." she mumbled, earning a swat from Bonnie in the arm, who didn't like Marceline using foul language in front of Finn and Adara, mostly because the two used to baby-sit them, and they were like their role-models in a way.

"All she said was ass." Finn said, innocently, earning a kick under the table from his sister, who also threw him a glare. He smiled sheepishly, and Adara giggled quietly.

"Hello losers! Marshall Lee, Marceline." Ash, a popular kid from their school greeted, with a lot of his crew following behind him, "There's a party at my place Saturday, I'm assuming to get Marshall Lee and Marceline to go, I have to invite you dweebs so, be there or something. Just don't be dweebs there okay." the boy say, winking at Marceline before shifting off.

"What a jerk." Bonnie mumbled under her breath.

"I say its an opportunity to wreck Ash's house, so I'm in." Marshall Lee smirked, knowing he'd get Bubba to come with him anyways, so he didn't bother trying to ask him.

"I'm going if you're going, also meaning Blaise is coming or I'll hurt him." Fionna said, not even sparing a glance Blaise's way, who had a scowl on his face.

"I wanna go." Finn said, Adara nodded in agreement.

"No kiddies allowed," Marshall Lee turned to the freshmen.

"I thought he said don't be dweebs there?" Adara shot at the vampire, "Too bad for, Marshall Lee." she shrugged slightly, earning a fake mock of hurt from Marshall.

"Right in the heard, Adara." Marshall clutched his chest, "I thought we had something special!"

"If you had something special with my sister, your balls would be burnt off." Blaise shot at the vampire, much in the same manner his sister did.

Bubba chuckled under his breath, "I could see that happening if he tried to touch Fionna." he said, earning a small smirk from Marshall Lee.

"If he touched Fionna you'd get too jealous," Marceline smirked a similar smirk to the one her brother was still wearing. Bubba's face blushed pinker than his usual skin.

"I have a few things to say right now, but I'm scared I'm going to get my head chopped off by Marcy, or Fionna." Finn said, as he stopped watching his older friends bicker at each other, "C'mon, lets get a head start to class." he turned to Adara, who nodded, and the two made a retreat from the lunchroom.

"Have you ever noticed that they do everything together?" Marshall Lee said, obliviously.

The rest of the group gave him a look, "You're joking right?" Bonnie spoke, blinking her eyes at Marshall's stupidity.

"I'm exciting this conversation." Fionna stood up, pulling Blaise with her, who barley got the chance to react to what happened.

"What?" Marshall Lee said dumbfounded.

He just earned a few more looks of sheer confusion from his friends until he rolled his eyes, "Fine don't tell me." he said dramatically, getting up and starting to float off. Bubba sighed closing his book, quickly nodding a goodbye to the girls, and catching up with Marshall Lee.

"They're all going to get together." Marceline shook her head.

"So cliche." Bonnie rolled her eyes, linking her arm with Marceline's, to pull her up. The bell rang a few seconds later, and the girls made their way to class, talking about weather or not they were actually going to go to Ash's party.


End file.
